


Everything, Everything

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Followup to something I wrote for the Fest last year, M/M, alien!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: As occasionally happens, considering how little is known about Q's people, he and Bond have a minor culture clash; they work it out quickly enough





	Everything, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17! AU Day! This takes place in the [Space Outlaws 'verse](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/176127601983/space-au-plotbunny) I was playing around with last year. I'd recommend reading [Bond and Q's first meeting](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/176181146653/space-au-snippet-pre-bondq) before reading this, otherwise this might not make quite as much sense (this story would take place quite a bit after that, of course). Also fills "Starshine" on the [Fluff Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/)
> 
> Warnings for mild(ish?) sexual activity. I didn't really think it was even enough to rate an 'M' but let me know if you think I should up the rating!

Q hummed as Bond slid his hands up beneath his shirt, following the bared skin with his mouth.

Bond pulled back for a moment to pull Q’s shirt over his head before curving back over him, claiming kisses from his mouth and running his fingers through dark waves of hair. He loved this – being able to hold Q to him, to touch him, to feel his skin against his own. He loved the steely grey flush that came to Q’s cheeks, loved following the natural circuitry markings with his fingers and with his tongue, loved being able to worship all the bare, silver starshine skin that Q showed to him and no one else.

He loved– he loved _Q_.

“I love you,” Bond murmured in Q’s ear, because why the hell not? Now seemed like a perfectly good time to tell him, breathless and wrapped in one another.

Q made a noise low in his throat, clinging to Bond tighter with strong, spindly fingers, and said something that made Bond’s universal translator shriek with static in his ear.

Bond hissed, jerking his head in a subconscious effort to escape the noise.

“Sorry,” Q said, biting into his bottom lip to stop the spread of an amused grin.

“Ow,” Bond griped, rubbing at his ear. “If you don’t love me back, you needn’t deafen me over it.”

“Don’t lo–” Q broke off, looking suddenly quite offended. “But I’ve just said–!”

Bond hushed him, kissed his chin, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “I’m teasing. And I thought you fixed my translator.”

Momentarily placated, Q shook his head. “I did. I just forgot – there really isn’t a word for it in your language, I don’t think. It wouldn’t translate well.”

“Love?” Bond suggested with a smirk.

“If I’d meant _love,_ I’d have said _love,”_ Q said peevishly. “What I said is – it’s. It’s more. It’s bigger. I…”

Bond could feel the mood slipping, could sense Q’s frustration rising. Q had been so young when he’d been forced to flee his home, and what he remembered of his culture was muddled. It was hard for him to explain certain concepts to someone who’d never been party to them when he himself had been denied the chance to know them in full.

In an effort to distract, to relax, Bond dipped down and pressed laving little kisses down Q’s throat. “Is it anything _like_ love?” he asked gently, murmuring the words into Q’s skin.

“It’s… love,” Q sighed as Bond worked his way down his neck and over his chest. “It’s I love you. I need you. I _want_ you…”

Above Bond, Q groaned when Bond pressed a hand to him, massaging him through his pants. “Sounds promising so far.” Bond grinned.

“Get up here,” Q demanded, tugging on Bond’s shoulders until the man obliged and moved back up Q’s body for a kiss.

One kiss became two, became a long series of them Bond didn’t care to qualify the beginning and end of. Q wrapped one leg around Bond’s and slotted their hips together, grinding up into him with a lovely little sound that Bond echoed darkly.

“I trust you,” Q whispered, edging on a whimper as Bond met his thrusts smoothly. “I think of you. I long for you when you’re away. I’m happy when you’re here. I – it’s everything. _Ah.”_

Bond answered Q’s gasp with a quiet grunt, sliding his hand up the back of Q’s thigh, hitching his leg higher, grinding in tighter.

“Ah, _James_ – it’s just. It’s everything – I everything you,” Q decided on at last, stumbling over his words as his hips twitched quicker against Bond’s.

Bond met the sweet, jerky little thrusts with equal enthusiasm, but leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at Q despite Q’s protest to the end of easy access to kisses. He wanted to see Q, to see the pleasure hazing Q’s bright eyes, to see the flush creeping down his neck, to see this luminous person that had become everything to Bond – that he revolved around like his own personal star.

“I everything you, too, then,” Bond said, grinning when this elicited a pleased laugh from Q.

“I’ll teach you how to say it,” Q promised, before looping his arms around Bond’s neck to pull him back down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186367387473/everything-everything-james-bond-00q-day)!


End file.
